sεxsuαlmεитε αвusαdα
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: Seguramente a Mitsuko le habrían dado quince infartos, y a Tokio posiblemente del pánico, hasta se hubiera quitado la máscara. Si pudieran saber, que su única hija... había sido sexualmente abusada. UA. One-Shot.


**N**o**t**a**s **D**e **L**a **A**u**t**o**r**a**: ¡Hoooola! Aquí con un nuevo fic, es más viejo. .-. pero no lo había subido, lol, me quedó bien, supongo, así que decidí subirlo. Aún estoy trabajando con el fic de one direction, yyyyyyyyyy con Enferma de amor, yeiii xD Sí, ambos están bien, jeje, pronto subiré Gotta be you y el próximo capítulo de eda, solo paciencia u.u, ¡nos leemos!

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia, no son míos, solo los utilizo para este Fan-Fic.

* * *

_**Sexualmente Abusada**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gritos y bullas se escuchaban desde la cancha de la escuela, por parte de los niños que jugaban aprovechando el receso de las clases.

Dos chicas sentadas en unas de las tantas mesas del patio conversaban amistosamente.

— ¿Has visto a Kaoru, Miyako? — Preguntó una de ellas a la contraria cambiando el tema, la pelirroja con hermosos ojos rosas.

—A decir verdad, te iba a preguntar lo mismo, no la he visto desde dos días— Contestó algo preocupada la rubia poseedora de tiernos ojos azules.

—Tampoco yo, ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?

—No estoy segura, aunque hay que recordar que hablamos de Kaoru, Momoko.

—Es cierto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo preocupada, Kaoru no ha faltado a la escuela un día en su vida.

—… Tienes razón— No pudo evitar aumentar la preocupación, pero Kaoru era valiente y fuerte, si algo malo estuviera apunto de ocurrirle, sabría como librarse de aquello. Pero hay ocasiones en que el miedo es más fuerte que nosotros, y no podemos evitar entrar en pánico. Qué lastima que ninguna de ellas supiera en realidad lo que le pasaba a Kaoru, habrían sido de mucha ayuda, pero Kaoru quería estar lejos de cualquier ser, de cualquier alma, tenía miedo, no quería que la hicieran hablar de ello, por eso no bajó nunca de su recamara, se quedó encerrada toda la mañana a pesar de los llamados de su madre, su padre y toda su familia entera, los cuales habían intentando hasta lo imposible por entrar y saber que era lo que ocurría. Si supieran. Seguramente a Mitsuko le habrían dado quince infartos, y a Tokio posiblemente del pánico, hasta se hubiera quitado la máscara, si pudieran saber, que su única hija, había sido _sexualmente abusada_.

* * *

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que pasarme esto a mí? — Dije entre sollozos. Experimenté una de mis peores noches, me hicieron cosas que nunca pensé que me harían en mi vida. Todo iba tan bien, yo estaba tan feliz después de estar con mis amigas, luego vinieron esos imbéciles a cagarme la noche. Mejor dicho, la vida.

Necesitaba a alguien. Alguien que pudiera darme un abrazo y decirme que todo estaría bien, alguien que les partiera los dientes a esos idiotas. A alguien. No soportaba escuchar a mi familia gritar mi nombre fuera de mi cuarto, quería decirles que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera una mentira, ellos tenían que escuchar algo que les hiciera saber que estaba "bien".

* * *

Unos golpes se escucharon. Provenían de la ventana, alguien estaba tocándola. Sentí miedo. ¿Y si eras los que… y si eran ellos? Comencé a comerme las uñas, estaba aterrada, de solo recordar lo que me hicieron, me entraban unas ganas de llorar inmensas. Alcé mi vista y pude ver a un chico de cabello negro, su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola. Subió su mirada y era quien yo pensaba que era, sí, era Butch. La última persona que quería ver, estaba parada en mi ventana esperando a que le abriera.

— ¿Qué quieres, Butch? — Le dije con mi voz quebrada, cualquiera que me oiga, diría que estoy destrozada.

—Ábreme. — Ordenó ignorando mi pregunta.

—No, no te abriré, nadie entrará a este cuarto.

—Abre la ventana, Kaoru, quiero saber que te pasa, por qué ya no vas al colegio, por qué no sales de tu habitación, eres mi peor enemiga, siempre peleamos, pero en este momento no quiero pelear, solo quiero saber que te ocurre y por qué andas así.

Lo miré entristecida, comencé a llorar. Me imagino lo preocupadas que deben andar Miyako y Momoko, ellas también merecían una respuesta. Giré mi cabeza y miré a otro ángulo del cuarto.

—Está abierta-no podía creer lo que decía- pasa. — Butch vio la ventana, y la subió lentamente, entró y la cerró. Se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en frente de esta.

— ¿Estás bien? — Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás enferma? — Lo volví a hacer.

— ¿Te pasó algo malo? — Está vez afirmé.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? — Lo miré, intentó esconder su cara de asombro al ver mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar. No soporté más y me le tiré encima, lo abracé, él no hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí oyendo mis sollozos. Lentamente puso su brazo en mi cintura y con la otra acariciaba mis cabellos.

— ¡Traté de detenerlos, Butch, te juro que traté de que no se aprovecharan de nada, pero fueron mucho más fuertes que yo! Eran cinco, cinco estúpidos, me siento sucia, asquerosa, me siento débil por no haber hecho nada, por no haberme defendido lo suficiente, soy una idiota. — Bajé mi rostro, y él lo levantó con su dedo índice, provocando que lo mirase. Luego apartó mi pelo de mi cara, y limpió mis lágrimas.

—Kaoru… ¿Abusaron, de… ti? — Su voz se escuchó extraña, no como la oía siempre, arrogante, esta vez se escuchaba diferente, ¿Triste? Tal vez.

— ¡Si!-pausé- ¡Abusaron de mí y no hice nada al respecto! — Volví a abrazarlo.

— ¡Por Dios, Kaoru! No digas eso, ¡a puesto a que te defendiste como nunca! Eran cinco, no podías con tantos, no eres la primera chica ni la última de la que abusaran sexualmente, eres alguien muy valiente y fuerte, eres increíble Kaoru, no digas esas cosas. — Me abrazó, y eso era lo que realmente necesitaba, el abrazo de alguien que pudiera reconfortarme. — ¿Quién más sabe esto?

—Nadie, solo tú.

—Deberías decirles a tus padres, me dijeron que no has salido de tu cuarto en dos días, no has comido ni bebido nada Kaoru.

—No quiero nada, solo quería pensar en lo estúpida que fui.

—No fuiste estúpida, si vuelves a decir eso me enojaré. — No dije nada. Solo me quedé callada, mirando el suelo. —Ven conmigo, si quieres te acompaño. — Asentí. Butch me ayudó a levantarme, y tomó mi mano, esto de verdad que se lo agradecería cuando todo pasara. Abrió la puerta y bajamos juntos por las escaleras, mis padres y hermanos estaban sentados en silencio en la mesa del comedor, al verme todos se me acercaron.

—Kaoru vino a decirles algo muy importante, diles. — Lo miré, él me sonrió y de cierta manera, esa sonrisa me tranquilizó.

* * *

— ¡Kaoru! — Gritaron Momoko y Miyako al unisonó, corriendo en dirección hacía mí. Me abrazaron, provocando que sonriera. — Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, Butch nos contó lo que te pasó, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Dijo Miyako.

— ¡Muy bien, chicas! Nunca me sentí tan genial. — Les dije sonriendo, me vieron felices. Giré mi vista hacía otro lado y pude ver a Butch charlando normalmente y riendo con sus amigos, Brick y Boomer. De repente volteó a verme y me sonrió, les dijo algo a sus amigos y vino hacía donde yo estaba, Momoko y Miyako al ver que él venía, decidieron irse.

— ¡Kaoru! ¿Cómo estás? — Me dijo.

—Muy bien, ¿Y tú? Sigues tan idiota como siempre. — El rió por mi comentario. —Y tú tan machorra. — Fruncí mi ceño, después de todo, es Butch.

—Quería agradecerte, por lo de esa noche, de verdad fuiste de buena ayuda.

—No tienes que agradecer nada Kaoru, jeje, espero que te sientas bien.

—Si, gracias. — Nos miramos un rato, no es tan malo como yo pensaba, pero siempre seguirá siendo el idiota que es. Quién diría que mi peor enemigo se convertiría en mí mejor amigo, todo gracias a esa terrible noche, y debido a eso, tengo a alguien quien podrá hacerme sentir bien cuando esté mal, un perfecto imbécil.

* * *

Seh, yo también quería que Butch y Kaoru se besaran a más no poder y tuvieran 329857924375 hijos, pero tendría que hacer oooooootra historia y neh, creo que quedó bien. xD ¡espero que les haya gustado! :3. Así que...

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


End file.
